La Noscea
La Noscea is a region in Final Fantasy XIV in the realm of Hydaelyn, on the sub-continent of Vylbrand, and on the continent of Eorzea. It is home to the City-state of Limsa Lominsa. La Noscea is a beautiful area, containing wild, rocky landscape rife with hills and plateaus. Geography Limsa Lominsa One of the great City-States of Eorzea. Limsa Lominsa is a traditional thalassocracy, with power lying in the hands of the ruling party and its leader, the Admiral. Lower La Noscea Grasslands along the southern part of Vylbrand, with a farmstead in the Cedarwood area. Once a continuous peninsula, damage during the Calamity caused Gods' Grip to become an island, now linked by a bridge. Middle La Noscea These grasslands lie along Galadion Bay across from the city-state, with an agriculture settlement at Summerford. A sheer cliff formed along the Nym River, prompting the construction of ramps. Western La Noscea A stretch of coastal terrain still recovering from the Calamity. The western most area became a major stronghold for the Sahagin beast-tribe after a tidal wave devastated it. An immense lighthouse sits on the Isle of Umbra. Eastern La Noscea An area divided into beachfront property on the coastline, and a rainforest separated by hills. A Garlean outpost was secretly constructed in the area. Upper La Noscea Foothills surrounding Bronze Lake. The area is split into the Oakwood in the west and flooded shallows to the east. Outer La Noscea These hills lie on the outskirts of Kobold territory, with their furnaces easily visible in the landscape. Ruins of the ancient city-state of Nym can be found here. The Mist A residential district along the southeastern coastline, reserved by the Maelstrom for adventurers. Wolves' Den A training facility that allows gladiatorial matches aboard a vessel that hit the rocks. Aetheryte Sanctuaries *Limsa Lominsa Lower Decks *Summerford Farms (Middle La Noscea) *Moraby Drydocks (Lower La Noscea) *Costa del Sol (Eastern La Noscea) *Wineport (Eastern La Noscea) *Swiftperch (Western La Noscea) *Aleport (Western La Noscea) *Camp Bronze Lake (Upper La Noscea) *Camp Overlook (Outer La Noscea) *Wolves' Den Pier Instances *Sastasha Seagrot *Brayflox's Longstop *The Navel *Wanderer's Palace *Pharos Sirius *Binding Coil of Bahamut **Upper Aetheroacoustic Exploratory Site **Lower Aetheroacoustic Exploratory Site **The Ragnarok **Ragnarok Drive Cylinder **Ragnarok Central Core *Hullbreaker Isle *The Whorleater Versions ''Version 1.0 La Noscea was popular in early 1.0 because of its various leveling spots for low level players. It also had Dodos, the enemy that dropped Wind Crystals and Wind Shards which could be sold for a high price. However, only the Marauder's Guild was relevant to combat-loving adventurers, as both the Musketeer and Arcanist classes were dummied for the original release. As Ul'dah became both the geographical and commercial center for adventurers, Limsa Lominsa and La Noscea saw very little activity due to the teleportation limitations and the lengthy boat ride to the island. By the time airships had been released, most adventurers remained in Ul'dah to gather for events and sell items. Notably, both Titan and Leviathan primal battles had allegedly been finished early on, but the dual earthquake/tsunami in 2011 gave the developers pause, and they were ultimately never released for the sake of taste. The addition of Shposhae and a few other quests brought some interest back to La Noscea, but both the Black Shroud and Thanalan were blessed with myriad class quests, Primal battles, and proximity to the more accessible and popular city-states. With the exception of rich cobalt veins, mahogany trees, and packs of raptors (the most valuable metal, wood, and leather before 1.20) in Camp Iron Lake, La Noscea as a whole fell into obscurity. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Of the regions redesigned for ''A Realm Reborn, La Noscea bears the most open-world zones at six in all, although early concept art suggested Outer La Noscea was originally intended to be part of Upper La Noscea. Due to Limsa Lominsa containing the Arcanist and eventually Rogue guilds, as well as more evenly distributed content, La Noscea is overall more popular than it was in 1.x. In particular, Eastern La Noscea remains popular for players at the early 30s level range due to levequests and fair distribution of FATEs for solo leveling. Other appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call The Battle Music Sequence theme "Under The Weight", being Titan's motif, takes place in The Navel. Additionally, the Field Music Sequence theme "On Westerly Winds" has the party travel through some landmarks in La Noscea. Gallery La_Noscea_ARR_02.jpg|La Noscea in ''A Realm Reborn. La_Noscea_ARR_05.jpg|La Noscea in A Realm Reborn. La_Noscea_ARR_06.jpg|La Noscea in A Realm Reborn. La_Noscea_ARR_03.jpg|A port in La Noscea. La_Noscea_ARR_04.jpg|Costa del Sol. La_Noscea_ARR_10.jpg|Eastern La Noscea. La_Noscea_ARR_08.jpg|Windmills in La Noscea. La_Noscea_ARR_09.jpg|Windmills in La Noscea. FFXIV Dancing Mi'qotes.png|Dancing Miqo'tes in Costa del Sol. La Noscea FFXIV Art 1.jpg|Concept art. La Noscea FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Concept art. La Noscea FFXIV Art 3.jpg|Concept art. Trivia *La Noscea only makes up about half of the island of Vylbrand. O'Ghomoro, the Kobold homeland, is a volcanic mountain that can be seen on La Noscea's northern horizon. This makes up the remainder of Vylbrand. O'Ghomoro is largely inaccessible, but the U'Ghamaro Mines offer a small glimpse of Kobold society. *Square Enix's Eorzea Cafe serves a dish called "La Noscea toast with La Noscea's orange sauce" whose description translates to: A menu item from The Drowning Dolphin. Accompanied by prized La Noscean Oranges grown under the rays of the Summerford sun. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV fr:Noscea pt-br:La Noscea